Faddau 'm
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Jack tries to make up for his terrible mistake. The best part of a fight is the reconciliation. Janto of course, rated M for you know what. LOL
1. Jack's mistake

**Faddau 'm ****- part one**

a Torchwood story

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, I don't own them, I just borrowed them from the BBC.

_Summary_: With horror Jack realized that he made a terrible mistake. Can he make up for it? Janto of course. ;)

A/N: Hello! I'm new to the Torchwood fandom (thanks to _blucougar57_ who got me hooked with her CI crossover Another World) and did not realize at first that Ianto is a character whose birth-date is actually known. LOL So my muse made a virtue of necessity and came up with this. It has three chapters and I plan to post the first two as part one, rated T, while part two would be rated M. Enjoy!

Very special thanks to my beta _Bammi1._ Thank you!

_Faddau 'm Forgive me_

For _blucougar57_.

**Jack's mistake**

"No!" Captain Jack Harkness panted.

He could not believe his eyes. No way. No, no, no. Don't let that be true!

Guilt flushed his cheeks almost scarlet.

There was no excuse. After all the long years he had spent on earth he should be able to read. He should be able to remember. He should be able to combine both and not do what he had done.

But it was too late.

In vain Jack checked to see if he had accidentally placed a perception filter on the wall, but no, he still found no excuse.

Nothing but nothing could serve as explanation for why he had not once looked properly at the calendar hanging over the cupboard.

_I'm such a fool,_ Jack berated himself. _Don't I notice the time passing anymore because it won't affect me? How could I miss that date?!_

_And I know exactly which date it is!_

_I remember that cup of coffee…_ He chuckled with the memory. _I came out of the tourist office just to run into him again… after that night when he helped me in the park. And there I was thinking that I'd have to search for him. No, he just stood there, waiting for me, a mug with fresh coffee in hand._

_He had a real mug, not a paper thing from a coffee shop. Just how the heck did he know when to pour it? He could not know that I was about to show up, could he? Still the coffee was fresh and hot… and the best coffee I've ever tasted until then._

His memories were vivid and to the point when he recalled the morning when Ianto practically ambushed him right outside the entrance to the Hub.

_And by the way, how did he know where to find me?_

"Wow!" he had said as he gave the mug back to Ianto.

"I want to work for you," Ianto had said and Jack declined, "Sorry. No vacancies."

"Look, let me tell you about myself."

But that was not necessary. Jack knew exactly who he was. Well, he knew it since he had checked him out that night after he had returned and locked the weevil up in the vaults. And he had told him so, "Ianto Jones, born August 19th 1983."

_See, Jack,_ he scolded himself. _You know exactly when he's born._

He had walked off, talking, trying to leave the young man in his dust, but he followed him. So he continued, "Able student but not exceptional, one minor conviction for shoplifting in your teens. Number of temporary jobs, mainly a drifter, until two years ago you join the Torchwood Institute in London. Junior researcher. Girlfriend, Lisa Hallett."

"Deceased."

"I'm sorry." _I'm sorry…_ it echoed in Jack's mind. _In hindsight he was quite quick to tell me that she was dead. But no alarm bells went off. Why would they? If I only would have known…_

There was no sense in agonising over that question. What happened had happened. They could not change it, so what was the point in brooding?

Chasing the dark memories away Jack concentrated on why he liked Ianto so much. For nothing in the world would he have shown it that day, but he already knew during their talk in front of the tourist office that he really liked Ianto.

"You checked me out," Ianto had said.

"You knew what a Weevil was," Jack answered, knowing that his sympathy for the young man was irrelevant. He told him the truth. Back then there were no vacancies and so he tried to get rid of him. "Thought I was gonna have to come deal with you."

"But instead you could see I have the right qualifications for the job."

"There is no job," Jack insisted. "We're nothing to do with Torchwood London. I severed all links." And once more he tried to just walk away from him.

"Yet when it burned," Ianto said, getting in front of Jack and stopping him with a hand against his chest, "two members of your team scavenged the ruins."

Jack would have loved to laugh out loud. The young man's bravado impressed him, but he really could not give in now. So he took hold of Ianto's hand with finger and thumb and removed it from his person. "Don't want the equipment getting into the wrong hands," he said.

"And you're the right hands, are you? Trial period, three months."

Jack really had to fight to keep his stern expression as he told him, "No."

"Three weeks. Three days. Let me prove myself to you. I'll work for nothing."

"No." And he walked off again, the young man right on his heels… or rather keeping up beside him.

"I saw what they did at Canary Wharf," he now grabbed Jack by the shoulder and pulled him back to get in front of him again. "What am I supposed to do with those memories?"

"You are not my responsibility. And we're not hiring."

Now his amusement was gone. Ianto had chosen the perfect place to corner him. On the walkway he was trapped between the wall on one side and water on the other… and Ianto in front of him.

His blue eyes became hard and he pushed past the young man who chose not to follow him this time.

"Same time tomorrow then!" Ianto shouted instead.

But Jack kept walking. If he caved in now he would never get rid of the boy. "There is no job for you here and there never will be."

"I really like that coat," was the last Jack heard Ianto say and he raised one eyebrow at the implication but kept walking. He felt his defences crush. The young man was not only brave, stubborn and clever, he also was breathtakingly sexy and knew how to make coffee.

_If he had any idea that the way he dressed would push me to a state where I hardly knew how to hide it? That jeans and shirt with open collar. He looked soooo damn hot!_

_I didn't want to admit it back then, but Ianto already had won my heart._ Jack smiled to himself. _It just took the incident with Myfanwy to make me realize that we could actually have use for him… beside seducing him and screwing him senseless._

They had been on their way to a rift alert when a man stepped out in front of their car. Jamming the breaks Jack made the SUV screech to a halt. When he recognized Ianto Jones he was ready to tear him to pieces. Jack climbed out of the car and slammed the door, yelling, "Okay, this has to stop!"

"No, listen to me," Ianto said.

"I don't have time for this. Look, I don't care what your problem is, I want you out of this city by sunrise. There is no place for you here. Go back to London, find yourself another life. Keep stalking me, I'll wipe your memory."

But the threat of getting ret-conned did not seem to impress the young man.

"No, but the thing is..."

"Any conversation between us, no matter what the subject, is over! Finished! Done! Forever! I'm getting back behind the wheel of that car and if you're still standing in the road, I'm going to drive through you." Pivoting around he stalked off back to the car.

"You're not gonna help me catch this pterodactyl then?"

Spinning around Jack had stared at him incredulously. Then he sent Suzie, Toshiko and Owen to sort out the rift activity while he went with Ianto.

When they reached the vacated warehouse Jack asked, "How did you find it?"

"Rift activity locator."

"Torchwood London."

Ianto held the item up for him, "See, quality kit."

"Yeah, it's quite excitable."

"Must be your aftershave."

Jack would have loved to laugh. "Never wear any," he said and knew what was to come. It was not the first time and would not be the last.

Ianto did him the favour and asked incredulously, "You smell like that naturally?"

"51st century pheromones," Jack panted, excited by the hunt as well as the slowly building tension between them. Flirting in highly dangerous situations. He loved that. "You people have no idea. Ready for another go?"

"I'm game if you are."

"Three, two, one..."

They burst through the door and the pterodactyl screeched and dove at them. They split up and ran in opposite directions. The dinosaur landed near the door and Ianto caught up with Jack on the other side. Jack grabbed him and held him back, started moving forward. Soothingly he spoke to the prehistoric creature and offered him the Hub as flying ground.

"Okay," Ianto pouted, "so you'll let the pterodactyl in and not me."

"We need a guard dog," Jack stated flatly.

"I can be that," Ianto said. "Like a receptionist. Building maintenance, food and drink, dry cleaning even. That coat of yours must take a battering. Like a butler, I could be a butler."

"We don't need a butler," Jack told him in exasperation. He had other things to do right then than deal with the pushy Welshman.

Ianto grabbed his arm and pointed at his greatcoat, "Excuse me, dried egg on your collar."

"It was a busy week."

Then Jack explained to Ianto what he planned to do but when he tried to push the syringe in the Welshman's hand Ianto pushed back. He told him he would be the better decoy and before Jack started an argument with him he agreed. Ianto distracted the pterodactyl while Jack stalked closer. He had already reached it when it took off and Jack just could grab one leg. Before he even knew it his feet left the ground and the dinosaur flew him all around the warehouse. How he managed to get the syringe in he could not tell, but he did and injected the dinosaur.

Then he dropped.

And he dropped perfectly… right into Ianto's arms. The impact threw the younger man to the ground and Jack landed on top of him. Both were grunting. Then Ianto saw the pterodactyl coming and rolled to the side just before it crashed on the concrete where they had been a second earlier.

Jack and Ianto laughed out loud together. Now Ianto was on top.

_And that was it,_ Jack thought, revelling at his memories. _He was so close, close enough to kiss. Our noses almost touched already. And he smelled so good._ He chuckled at that thought. _It was the first time I saw him in a suit. Now I held him by the arms and the fabric was so smooth under my fingers, his muscles so firm beneath the jacket. I could've got lost in his eyes that were staring at me in wonder that we actually brought the pterodactyl down. I could feel the tension build and I guess he could feel it, too. My defences were down. If Ianto would have asked me now, whatever it might be, I couldn't have denied it to him._

_But then the hope died in his eyes and he got up. I have no idea what he saw in my eyes, but I guess he resigned himself to the fact that I would never hire him. Then he got up and the moment he left me I knew that I didn't want him to go._

Jack rolled to the side and scrambled to his feet.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Report for work first thing tomorrow." _I saw him pause, just for a second and wondered if he would turn, but he just kept walking so I had to try and convince him,_ "Like the suit, by the way."

_The next morning he showed up for work at exactly eight 'o clock. Not one second earlier, not one second later. Ever since he was obliging, reliable and loyal… with the exception of the Lisa-incident. But I couldn't even be mad at him for that. I know how much love can hurt._

_Like I hurt him now!_

_Like I hurt him when I forgot his birthday!_

_No wonder that he gave me the cold shoulder during the last few days,_ Jack thought. _A hug and a kiss would have been the least I could have done. Even under the circumstances._

The circumstances.

The circumstances were a totally inadequate way to express what had happened.

Late at night, barely August 18th, the rift alert shook Jack out of nightmare disturbed sleep. He was alone at the Hub and as soon as he realized that he ran to the workstation to check what was going on. If it was a simple weevil alert he would not have to call in his team, but if it was something more serious he was left with no other chance.

One look at the monitor told Jack that the proverbial shit hit the fan.

And that was when he heard an all too familiar grinding noise that grew louder and louder until…

…the Doctor's TARDIS materialized right in the centre of the Hub.

One click on a field on the monitor showing the rift activity placed four calls simultaneously, sending the alert to Tosh, Gwen, Owen and Ianto.

"What have you done this time?!" yelled the Doctor as he burst out of the TARDIS and ran up to where Jack was standing beside the workstation.

"Nice to see you, too," Jack retorted dryly.

"What have you done?!" the Doctor repeated urgently.

"I've been sleeping until the alert woke me," he said. "I don't know what happened. All I know is what I can see on the monitor."

"And what do you see?"

"That the rift spreads further and further," Jack replied tonelessly. His gaze was glued to the monitor where he got one weevil alert after the other as well as numerous other alien activity alerts. Helplessly he had to watch as the rift grew and finally parted Cardiff in two halves.

By then the team members had arrived and hurried in through the cog door just to stop dead in their tracks at the sight of the blue police box in the middle of their Hub.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Gwen shouted. "I almost hit two weevils with my car and a huge something with six black eyes and an exo-skeleton."

"Oh, my God!" Tosh exclaimed as she looked at the monitor, too.

_No! Don't go there now,_ Jack thought and his insides constricted at the very idea of reliving the memories. _It kept us busy for five days. Five days during which the rift grew and grew and grew, destroying not only Cardiff but several other towns, too…_

In the end it had been the Doctor who found the solution. Placing the TARDIS in the centre of the rift storm he managed to close it. What happened exactly no one could tell, but they actually had a Cardiff to return to. Once they were safely back at their Hub the Doctor took off again, but this time they were glad that he had been there to help them.

_The circumstances. _Jack shuddered. _How inadequate is that word really? We wouldn't have been able to deal with that rift storm on our own. Circumstances._

The circumstances led to him not realizing that August 19th had passed by as good as unnoticed.

August 19th! Ianto's birthday!

Jack felt his cheeks heat with shame.

_I didn't even hug him and tell him happy birthday. Not even while we were safe in the TARDIS. I'll have to make it up to him._

Determined to show his young Welshman how much he loved him, Jack began his preparations.

xXx

"Time to go home!" Jack yelled down from the upper level right outside his office. Myfanwy's screech was the only reply he got. Were they already gone?

No, they were not. Jack saw Toshiko on her workstation and Gwen was sorting some files. Where was Owen?

He came up from the autopsy bay, following his captain's voice.

"What's wrong?" the medic demanded to know. "It's not even six!"

"Nothing's wrong," Jack shouted back. "The last days were hard. Thought you'd appreciate the evening off."

"You won't have to tell me twice," Owen said, then set a syringe down on his own desk and grabbed his jacket. "See you Monday if no alert comes!"

"Okay!" Jack laughed.

Reluctantly the two women left their workplaces.

"C'mon, Gwen. Go home to Rhys!" Jack told her. "Before he forgets what you look like."

That made them chuckle and Jack revelled at the sound. It was good that they could laugh again. Then he spotted Ianto.

"Ianto! If you wouldn't mind… You could help me bring a few artefacts down to the archives. Will you?"

"Sure, sir," Ianto said and continued his task of throwing empty food boxes in a black plastic bag.

Jack did not miss the bitter tone in the two words even though Ianto did his best to hide it. _I'm sorry, love,_ he thought. _I hope that my surprise can make it up to you._

He watched Tosh and Gwen leave before he strolled down the stairwell to join Ianto.

"It shouldn't take too long," he said. "Thanks for staying, Ianto. You know I'd be lost without you. Administration's not my thing, really."

"I know, sir," Ianto grumbled. He was torn between staying and leaving. If he stayed he probably could find out why Jack did reject him, what he had done wrong to make him stop loving him. If he left he would not have to bear Jack's rejections. After what they had shared it was the hardest thing to bear.

Ianto followed Jack to a shelf where they labelled and catalogued the artefacts before they tucked them safely away in boxes. When just a few were left Jack turned to Ianto and said, "I just remembered that I need to call UNIT. Can you finish here and bring the boxes down to the archive?"

"Sure, sir," Ianto agreed obediently. He did not even look around as Jack walked off, assuming that the captain went to his office.

"Oh, and Ianto! I think that the first archive room is quite cramped already. You should bring the boxes to the next one.

"I will, sir."

Ianto put the last artefacts away and closed the boxes. Then he put all three of them on a cart and started for the vaults. The mazy tunnels were hard to distinguish. It was easy to get lost in them, but Ianto who had a knack for numbers and an almost photographic memory did not hesitate once on his way down.

As Jack had said that he should take the boxes to the next room he did not even stop at the old archive room. He opened the door and pushed the cart through.

But just as he searched for the switch to turn the lights on the door fell closed behind him with a loud thud.

tbc…


	2. Making up

**Faddau 'm **

a Torchwood story

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, I don't own them, I just borrowed them from the BBC.

A/N: Thank you so much for the nice welcome in the Torchwood fandom. :D I hope you'll enjoy the second part as much as the first part. I was not entirely sure about the rating, though. Guess it's a strong T, bordering on M, due to Ianto's reaction to Jack's surprise. Just so that you know. Enjoy.

You will find the translations for the Welsh parts at the end of the chapter. I don't speak Welsh, so if something should be wrong blame the translation machine. Thanks to _bammi1_ for beta-reading. Enjoy.

**Making up**

It was all Ianto could do not to panic.

The darkness swallowing him was complete. In vain he tried to open the door. It was locked. Pounding against it was pointless, he would only hurt himself.

"No!" Ianto screamed, leaning against the heavy door. He knew that he would not be heard upstairs in the Hub. "Jack!"

With a quick tearing sound a single light appeared, the light of a lit match.

Ianto stared at it in wonder as it was lowered over a candle. A moment later the burning candle was the straw Ianto was clinging to in the scary darkness of the vault's chamber. He gazed at it with wonder until he realized that the match did not light up by itself.

But who else other than _him_ could still be here?

"Jack?" Ianto asked and rage mingled with the fear in his voice.

He got no answer, but one after the other more candles lit up until they shone their warm light over the whole table they were standing on. Except for the candles Ianto could now see two plates, cutlery and glasses, and bowls with food.

He swallowed.

One second later Ianto berated himself. _You won't fall for this lousy attempt to placate you, will you, Ianto Jones? If Jack thinks that he'll get off the hook with dinner he's in the wrong._

More candles in big candleholders on the wall started and turned the dark chamber into a friendly dining room.

Once more Ianto swallowed.

Now he could see Jack who did not wear his greatcoat anymore. What he had hidden underneath were black trousers, a dark red shirt and a black, shimmering vest. That outfit made him look so hot that Ianto almost forgot his rage.

Almost.

"How dare you play such a game with me!" he bellowed. "You think that's funny, too, don't you?"

"No, Ianto. I don't think it's funny," Jack replied in a subdued tone. "But I was scared that you would leave if I'd simply invite you to stay."

_You're not that wrong with that assumption,_ Ianto thought miserably.

Jack could read it in his features. He probably made his Welshman feel worse than better and the thought corded up his throat. Jack knew that Ianto had every reason to be mad at him. He had abandoned him to go with the Doctor and when he returned and they started to develop their relationship he had promised him not to leave him again. He did not leave, but his thoughtlessness was just as bad and Jack knew that. Desperately the captain tried to remember what he wanted to tell Ianto. He did not want to make it worse than it was anyway.

Then the words were back.

"Anghofiais 'ch ben-blwydd," Jack stated plain and simple. "Edifara, Ianto. Dwi fel 'n chwith. Blesio faddau 'm, cariad. Mae na ddiheura."

Ianto was taken completely aback. His jaw dropped and he was absolutely sure that he gave an incredibly dumb impression. The reason for his shock was not that Jack confessed that he forgot his birthday. It was not that he insisted on being sorry and asked his forgiveness. And it also was not that he admitted that there was no excuse.

No, it was the fact that Jack spoke Welsh that pulled the rug from under him and his anger about the way Jack had lured him down here evaporated.

"Y-you speak… Welsh," he stuttered.

An insecure grin crept on Jack's features. The horror now reflected in Ianto's features was priceless.

"Yes, I do. I've been living in Cardiff since 1869. I would assume that somewhere along the line I would have learned Welsh."

"So… you…" Ianto suddenly could not speak anymore.

"I what, cariad?" Jack asked, his voice still filled with doubt and insecurity.

"You… u-understood everything…"

"What you were saying in Welsh whenever you wanted no one to hear it?" Jack tried to complete his lover's sentence and saw Ianto blush, adorably. Now he could not stop himself from smirking. "Yes, I did."

"Cechwch."

Jack laughed out loud. "I love it when you curse in Welsh."

Ianto stared at him indignantly.

"No, really, Ianto," Jack told him with a warm smile and in a loving tone. "I always love to hear your voice, your deep timbre," his voice took on a seductive note, "your Welsh accent and especially your Welsh." By now Jack's voice was low and flirtatious. "The words are rolling from your lips like ambrosia and…"

"And now you're making a fool of yourself," Ianto tried to stop him. Jack's sudden romantic trace caught him off guard and made him feel uncomfortable.

"…and I'd give my life to taste it," Jack finished his sentence anyway. The way he looked at Ianto gave away clearly what he had in mind.

"Easy for you to say," Ianto blurted out and regretted it at once as he saw Jack's features crumble.

"What? That I'd give my immortality for you?" Jack asked. "You think I'd say something like that thoughtlessly?"

Ianto had the decency to lower his gaze and blush. "No, of course not."

Jack looked well and truly hurt. Still he knew what he had to do. Tapping on his wristband he unlocked the door.

"Will you sit with me and have dinner?" he asked. "Maybe we can talk…"

The words hung between them and thickened the air in the vault. For a second Ianto was tempted to just turn and leave, but in the next second he felt horrible for even having thought about leaving. Wordlessly he approached the table and sat down opposite of Jack's place. He heard a faint sigh of relief just before the captain sank in his chair, too.

"You didn't prepare that yourself, did you?" Ianto asked as he let his gaze wander over the food.

"No," Jack admitted. "But it's not Chinese takeout either."

Actually it was Italian, with pasta and veal, from one of the best known restaurants of Cardiff. A bowl with grapes and a plate with bits of cheese completed their dinner. Delicious smells assaulted Ianto's nose and he suddenly felt how hungry he was.

But before he could give in to his appetite his attention was drawn to Jack again who held out a small parcel to him.

"'N ddedwydd ben-blwydd, cariad," Jack wished him happy birthday.

Ianto stared first at the little wrapped box and then at Jack who smiled at him, insecure now, not knowing how his gift would be received. So Ianto took the present and unwrapped it. When he opened the lid he gasped.

In the middle of a velvet pad lay a silver pendant on a silver necklace. The ornament was intriguing and in the weave of silver strands was a clear container that held a sparkling, light beige substance.

"What is that?" Ianto wanted to know.

"Sand," Jack rasped.

Ianto could hear that it was hard for him to talk at all. He was short of getting choked up with emotion.

"Sand?" Ianto echoed.

"Yeah." Jack stared at him with a look Ianto could not determine. Grief, love and fear seemed to mingle with each other. "From the beach on Boeshane."

_Whoa!_

Ianto's insides churned. Sand from Boeshane? From a distant planet? Out of another time? From the place where Jack was born.

"I can't accept that," Ianto said.

"Sure you can," Jack insisted and got up from his place. He took the necklace out of its case and went to stand beside Ianto.

"No. Jack, please," Ianto warded off as Jack tried to put the necklace around his neck. He took it out of his hand and placed it back in the case. "I understand that you want to give me something special, something that connects me with you… But that… Jack, that's way too important for you."

"No, Ianto, you don't understand," Jack whispered and squatted down beside him. One hand rested on Ianto's shoulder, the other on his knee. "You once asked me if I have ever loved." He paused. "Yes, I did. I loved Estelle, and I loved others before her. Estelle was special. She was so beautiful and graceful. I loved her at first sight. We had a wonderful time together."

For a moment Jack had to stop, overwhelmed by his emotions. When he finally could continue his voice was hoarse.

"That's why I left her," he admitted. "I loved her so much that I wanted to do what was best for her and so I walked away. She deserved a husband who truly loved her, who would stand by her… and grow old beside her. That's why I left. That she never found a new love tears my heart apart."

And hearing his beloved Jack talk like that in that subdued tone ripped Ianto's heart to pieces.

"I'm past that now. I can't walk away from you, Ianto, not even if I wanted to."

The pain in Jack's eyes and voice made Ianto's insides constrict. He felt a hard lump where his stomach should be and he wondered if that was what his mother called the throes of love.

"Jack," he rasped, reaching out for him.

With a flicker of hope lighting his eyes Jack shifted closer to him and let Ianto rest his hand on his shoulder. He felt it move, the fingers caressing his neck and playing with his hairline. So Jack could not resist either. His left hand that he had put for stabilisation on Ianto's right thigh moved up toward his hip and wandered around his back.

"I'm so sorry, Ianto," he said lowly, almost subdued. "I should…"

"You were stressed out saving the planet. Once more."

"Still I should have found a few seconds…" he lifted his hand from Ianto's shoulder to hold it up and stop him interrupting him again, "to let you know that I thought of your birthday… and… how m-much I love you." Staring into Ianto's eyes he begged for his understanding. When he spoke again his voice was trembling with emotion. "Please forgive me, Ianto."

Ianto could do nothing but gaze back at him, captivated by his pleading blue eyes and the pained expression on his face. All of a sudden he realized that Jack honestly felt he had let him down. Sure, Ianto had been disappointed and hurt when Jack did not offer him a single word or hug, but then again they were in a life-threatening situation and he pushed his feelings aside. Then they were back home, the planet saved and the Doctor and his TARDIS gone, but still Jack did not remember, did not come to him and did not do anything that even roughly resembled congratulations or good wishes, not even a fleeting hug.

_So did he honestly not remember? It looks like that. He forgot and is torturing himself over it. Poor Jack._

His own pain dissipated with the sight of his suffering lover and his defences crumbled.

"Faddaua 'ch, anwylyd," Ianto murmured, granting Jack his wish for forgiveness and pulling him in for a hug. "A cara 'ch, anwylyd asgre'."

"Cara 'ch, hefyd, cariad," Jack whispered in his ear.

They were close, so close. Ianto sensed Jack's hot breath on his cheek. His lips followed as he ever so lightly teased his way to Ianto's mouth. Bending his head back Ianto withdrew for a second, but he could not stay away. It was impossible.

Sparks flew when their lips met in a featherlight kiss that lasted for almost a minute before the heat consumed them and they sealed their confessions of love with a deep and passionate kiss.

Once they parted Ianto was gasping for breath. Chills shot down his back and where Jack's hands touched him they seemed to burn his flesh. Heat rose inside of him and he felt a desperate need for his lover rise with it. For another few seconds he just got lost in Jack's eyes before he abandoned all restraints and grabbed for Jack's braces to pull him to his chest again.

Ianto did not wait for Jack's lips to find his own. He pressed his mouth on Jack's and kissed him forcefully, desperately. Holding Jack with one arm wrapped around the back of his neck Ianto pulled on the braces to remove them. He changed the arm he was holding him with to get off the second brace to go for the vest and shirt buttons next.

_Whoa!_ Jack was taken by surprise but did not mind it at all. _Go, Ianto, go!_

And Ianto went for what he desired.

They still held the kiss when he shoved the shirt off Jack's shoulders and pulled it out of his trousers to throw it away. Once more his arms wrapped around Jack to hold him tight. Their mouths seemed to be locked on each other, Jack hardly being left a chance to explore Ianto this time. The young Welshman was so determined to convince Jack that he forgave him that he rather assaulted him, his kiss being demanding bordering on force.

Then Ianto reached for Jack's belt, unbuckling it with one quick jerk, accidentally removing the button that flew away in a big bow.

_You're quite impatient, cariad,_ Jack thought. _I love that._

Jack felt his zipper being opened roughly and his trousers slide down his legs. Ianto clung to him with desperation, never letting off kissing him. Before Jack even knew it he was stumbling backwards and fell over the trousers pooling around his ankles. He went down with a thud, Ianto landing on top of him.

_Myfanwy!_

Jack laughed into Ianto's mouth at the memory and felt Ianto chuckle, too.

_What might be different today if we would have kissed that night in the warehouse?_ Jack wondered. _Would I have hired him in the first place? Or would I just have taken him home and shagged him? Maybe it would have been a wonderful night, but he most likely would not fill the important role he has today as our archivist. And he became an awesome field agent, too._

Pride filled Jack's heart as he remembered his lover in a much different situation, about to be killed by the aliens that came through the wider and wider opening rift. Instinctively his hold on Ianto tightened.

But Ianto was having none of it. Wrestling out of Jack's embrace he took his arms and rolled him over.

Jack gasped with surprise.

His feet still trapped he could not do much to free himself, especially not after Ianto grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back, holding it there as he positioned himself over his lover. Bending down he kissed the back of Jack's neck, nuzzling his way down to his shoulder where he sank his teeth in the immortal's flesh, making Jack groan with pain.

Ianto chuckled as he heard Jack mumble something about a _brutal teaboy_, but he did not care. His fingernails left dark traces on Jack's back as he drew his hands over his torso. _But you still like it, huh?_ Ianto thought. _I'm quite sure you enjoy it._

Again he bent down over Jack to caress, tease and torture him in turns with his lips and teeth. Whenever Ianto left tickling trails of kisses on his skin Jack moaned with pleasure. When he scraped his back or bit him Jack groaned. Just somehow both sounds soon were not that different anymore. Yes, Jack enjoyed Ianto's painful assault on his body.

"Ianto!" he panted with rising pleasurable agony. "I… neeeed…!"

"Need what, Jack?" Ianto asked between heavy gasps for breath.

"Need… y-you…"

Ianto understood at once and reached for his own belt. Freeing himself just took seconds. Then Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack to take his juice to prepare him with.

"A cara 'ch, glas chreuau," Ianto murmured against Jack's back. "Afaeli 'm asgre forever, anwylyd."

Jack shuddered under Ianto's touches. With the next he bucked.

"Now!" he begged. "Do… it now, cariad!"

"You're not prepared properly!" Ianto told him. "I won't do that. I'd hurt you!"

"Exactly!" Jack panted back. "Now, Ianto! Now! Please!"

His hips moved up to meet him, desperate to find his lover. But Ianto hesitated. He was not ready to do that without preparation.

"Ianto!" Jack screamed when the young Welshman did not react. "C'mon!"

_We're on the floor! We're on the bloody floor! On the floor of the vaults! I can't do that!_

But the next push against his crotch was too much, sending jolts of pleasure through his entire body. Ianto was not able to control himself anymore. He just wanted to give in to the agonizing desire he felt and being offered the back passage like that he could not resist… and did not either. Another second later he was surprised how readily he was received by Jack.

They fell into the same rhythm at once, their heat rising with each of Ianto's thrusts until their intense pleasure exploded in combined screams of release. For a moment Ianto just held on to Jack, revelling in what they had shared, then he started to caress him again. Jack moaned.

"You were incredible, cariad," Jack whispered. "Thank you."

Ianto chuckled. "I don't think that I ever got thanked for… doing that."

Beneath him Jack twisted his body to turn on his back. Once he managed that he stared up at Ianto with a mixture of amusement and wonder.

"I love you, cariad."

"And I love you, too, anwylyd," Ianto replied and grew thoughtful. "You know what?"

"What?" Jack asked as expected.

"I'm hungry. As that meal is served and waiting we shouldn't waste it." Before Jack could voice anything Ianto got up and removed his remaining clothes. "Don't bother dressing before we eat dinner," the Welshman said.

Jack grinned widely. Oh, he loved that idea. Freeing himself of his shoes and trousers he got up from the cold floor. His skin was reddened with feverish passion and when he turned to go back to his place Ianto saw dark marks left by his own teeth and fingernails grace his back.

_He looks magnificent with those marks,_ Ianto thought. _Somehow it's a shame that they won't last for long._

Both men sat down at the table again and helped themselves to big helpings of pasta. Ianto smirked at Jack, waiting for his response to what he did to him. It came instantly as suddenly brightening eyes.

"I didn't know your feet are as talented as your hands," Jack rasped with passion. Then a wolfish grin spread on his face and he shrugged his eyebrows suggestively. "Or your mouth."

Ianto grinned even wider. "You don't know me that well, after all, do you?" he teased around a mouthful of pasta.

That made Jack laugh out loud.

"Teach me," he challenged Ianto, nodding to a corner of the chamber. There in the deep shadows stood a bed, waiting for them.

Jack got no answer, but around Ianto's lips played a knowing smile as he chewed on his next bite of pasta, a smile promising a night to remember.

_tbc…_

* * *

A/N: Okay, with adding the third chapter the rating _will_ be changed to M. So think of that change when you look for it.

* * *

Faddau 'm - forgive me

"Anghofiais 'ch ben-blwydd," Jack stated plain and simple. "Edifara, Ianto. Dwi fel 'n chwith. Blesio faddau 'm, cariad. Mae na ddiheura."

"I forgot your birthday," Jack stated plain and simple. "I am sorry, Ianto. I am so sorry. Please forgive me, my love. There is no excuse."

Faddaua 'ch, anwylyd. - I forgive you, love.

Cechwch - shit

glas chreuau - blue eyes

'n ddedwydd ben-blwydd - happy birthday

"A cara 'ch, glas chreuau," Ianto whispered. "Afaeli 'm asgre forever, anwylyd."

"I love you, blue eyes," Ianto whispered. "You hold my heart forever, love."


	3. A night to remember

**Faddau 'm**

a Torchwood story

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, I don't own them, I just borrowed them from the BBC.

_Dedication_: For _blucougar57_.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! LOL You know what? After 350 hits on chapter two I thought that would be it, nothing, but then I got two. So, thanks!

Thanks to all of you for reviewing, the favourites and alerts. Following the links to your profiles I found a few interesting stories I bookmarked. Now I just need time to read them. LOL

Anyway, here's the third chapter of Faddau 'm. At first I wanted to part it from the first two but now I decided to _just_ raise the rating. I hope you'll like it. Your opinions are highly appreciated. Very special thanks to _bammi1_ for beta-reading. Enjoy.

**A night to remember**

His second helping of pasta was nothing more than a toy. Ianto was not hungry anymore. He used the food to play with Jack… and Jack did the same.

Slowly sucking in a spaghetti through his pursed lips, Ianto teased his lover. Judging Jack's amused expression and the tension in his body he sure thought that it was erotic. And Ianto could not deny that the way Jack played with his farfalle before he actually put it in his mouth was sexy, too.

As they both were naked they could clearly see the other's reactions and under the table they did more than that. Their feet found their ways to the legs of the other and brushed over them lightly. Ianto let his right foot wander even higher and on the inside of Jack's thigh.

Jack freezing and choking on his bite of pasta gave away that Ianto's efforts were successful.

_His efforts of making his thoughtlessness up to me result in something wonderful,_ Ianto thought. _I'd be ready for dessert if you are…_

"What would have happened?" Jack asked out of the blue.

Ianto stared at him with unconcealed surprise. "What would have happened what? When?"

"That night in the warehouse… what would have happened if I'd have asked you to come with me?"

_Oh!_ How often had Ianto thought about that question. Would he have been able to go through with it? Honestly? He doubted it.

"Nothing, I guess," Ianto said.

"You were playing an act, right?" Jack lowered his gaze to his almost empty plate where he played thoughtfully with the remains of his meal.

The look on his lover's face was almost more than Ianto could stand. Feverishly he tried to get his thoughts into order, searching for words that would reassure Jack.

"Not entirely," Ianto finally answered.

"Not entirely," Jack murmured thoughtfully, looking up at Ianto. Pleading, blue puppy dog eyes made it hard for Ianto to gather his thoughts.

"You're right," he admitted. "I knew about your carnal nature and I wanted to try and use your desires to get you to hire me." Taking a deep breath and then another, Ianto prepared himself to explain, "I really wanted and needed a job with Torchwood, any job. So I tried to get you interested in me, never intending to follow through with the invitation." Seeing hurt flicker in Jack's eyes he hurried to add, "But the reactions that night in the warehouse were genuine."

Ianto saw the hurt fade from Jack's eyes to be replaced with hope.

"Back then… It was the first time, you know."

Jack shook his head.

"First time I felt… attracted to another man."

_Oh!_ But Jack forced himself not to say anything.

"So in addition to dealing with the dinosaur I had to fight my emotions." Ianto laughed, but it sounded bitter. "My reactions surprised and confused me and I blamed your pheromones. I didn't even realize what you said exactly, fifty-first century pheromones. It wasn't until after we parted that I understood what you had said. Still my feelings didn't make sense. It was impossible and even if I would've been interested… I… couldn't do anything about it anyway. I… had Lisa, I was… responsible for her."

_Shit!_ Mentioning Lisa happened before he could even think about it. He was not prepared for the painful assault of his memories and his face contorted with mental agony.

"Lisa!" he sobbed, unable to stop the tears.

In a matter of seconds Jack was beside him and pulled him in a warm, comforting hug and let him cry in his arms. Grief was something Jack understood. Even though over one year had passed since Lisa died it was still as strong in Ianto as it was on the very first day. Refreshed by his memories it broke out of him with hitching breaths and heartbreaking sobs, tears streaming down over his face and running over Jack's neck and back.

Rocking gently back and forth, continuously stroking Ianto's hair and back, Jack caught himself crooning softly.

_How did that happen?_ Jack could hardly believe it, but it felt so natural a thing to do. Minutes ticked by and gradually he sensed Ianto relax in his embrace. The young man's breaths evened out and Jack wondered if he fell asleep when he felt a hand brush over his spine. He was careful not to ruin the moment by talking. Now the hand moved over the back of his neck and Jack hardly dared to hope.

_Maybe my worries are unfounded,_ Jack thought as Ianto trailed his fingers through his hair. _Let's see where you're willing to go, Ianto._

The strength of the Welshman's hold on him lessened. Their cheeks brushed over each other and Jack could feel Ianto's breath on his skin. Then the younger man's lips ghosted over his own, more exciting than a kiss would be.

_Yes! Go for it, Ianto!_ Jack inwardly cheered for him.

Ianto remained hesitant for a long moment that was filled with tentative moves of his lips on Jack's. But right at the moment when Jack thought that Ianto would dive into a more passionate kiss, he retreated from him.

Automatically Ianto turned in the chair in his direction. "Wha…?" Ianto gasped and was silenced by Jack's index finger over his mouth.

Jack rose from his squatting position beside Ianto and took hold of both his upper arms.

"Don't talk," Jack whispered, his voice hoarse. His hands slid down Ianto's arms, guiding them down to rest on his thighs.

Ready to object Ianto opened his mouth, but he froze when he felt how Jack seized the opportunity that he had offered by shifting his position and opening his body to him. Even the feather light touch he felt made his hairs stand on end and shivers run down his spine. At the same time he got lost in Jack's blue eyes which sparkled with passion.

Too surprised to voice anything Ianto let him continue.

Jack marveled at the sight his young lover offered. How he loved it when he left him stunned like he was right now. His blue eyes were unusually dark and his mouth open. His slightly parted lips invited him to kiss, but Jack resisted… well, kind of.

The only reason why he restrained himself was that he wanted to make his slip of memory up to Ianto… by giving him as much pleasure as he could. Even as experienced as he was, seeing Ianto sit and wait for whatever he might do to him made Jack awfully nervous. His insides constricted almost more than they had done when he rushed down into the vaults to beat Ianto to the chamber he was supposed to use as storage room. Worse than the long minutes he had waited for the Welshman to arrive and enter the chamber.

A fleeting moment passed during which Jack juggled around thoughts about reasons to stop now instead of probably ruining it for Ianto.

So he reached out rather tentatively and hesitantly to let his fingertips trail along the line of Ianto's jaw. From the chin he drew his index finger upwards, finding his lover's lower lip and following it from side to side. The sensation of the delicate skin under his fingertip made Jack tense. Now he smoothed it over Ianto's upper lip, lightly pushing it up to then follow the row of white teeth. Torturingly slowly his teasing finger went down from there, over the bottom lip from one corner to the other.

Ianto did not even realize that Jack had stopped his other caresses, because he only concentrated on what Jack did to his mouth. Closing his eyes he submitted himself to his lover.

Having Ianto completely helpless was exciting for Jack. The captain reveled in the fact that his taunts sent the young Welshman in a state of expecting acceptance. Deep inside of him Jack felt a strong pull, an urge that needed to be fulfilled.

But not now.

They still had a good distance to go.

Continuing caressing Ianto's lower lip Jack occasionally advanced just far enough inside to moisten his finger a bit. As slowly as he could Jack expanded his exploration and Ianto's breathing became deeper with every millimeter. Finally Jack pushed his finger in to tease just the tip of Ianto's tongue what made him moan. Before he triggered reactions he wanted to save for later Jack retreated at once to concentrate on the upper lip next.

Ever so slowly Jack moved his fingertip over the soft flesh. He marveled at the fact that Ianto held his eyes closed, surrendering completely to his caresses. So far Jack's advances back to the lower lip and inside were just light teasing. Suddenly Ianto gave up his passivity and let his tongue flick over Jack's fingertip.

Jack was not sure how to get him back to endurance, but he did not have to wait long until Ianto let him gently massage his tongue. It made both men shiver. Jack's caresses stirred up feelings in Ianto, electrifying sensations in places which could not be actually touched. Even though the young Welshman fought for restraint it became increasingly harder to stand Jack's treatment, especially knowing that Jack was just about to start.

Ianto also knew that Jack expected him to just let him have his way with him and that thought excited him even more. Still Ianto could not keep himself from touching his lover in return…

But Jack was having none of that. Gently but firmly he took him by the wrist and guided his hand down to place it behind his back.

"The right, too," Jack whispered, hoarsely.

The sound caused new pulls in Ianto and made him obey at once.

_Jack wants to be in charge? I have no problem with that,_ he thought. _Go on, Jack. I know you're not done!_

And Jack followed the unspoken order. Actually he could not stop himself even if he wanted to. The very sight of Ianto, ready and willing, just waiting for him to continue, aroused him so much that there was no way of stopping.

The next time when Jack put his finger down on Ianto's tongue the young Welshman could not withstand and closed his lips around the naughty digit. Starting to brush his tongue along and around Jack's finger he soon made his lover's breath quicken. With gentle caresses he lured him in, tightened the hold of his lips, and when he could not reach further and felt the intruder touch the back of his throat, he trapped it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. The tension sent new flashes through his body.

Jack nearly lost it when he felt Ianto suck on his finger, desperately wishing for another part of him to be trapped in the warm cave.

Unexpectedly Ianto released Jack and sat back, turning in his chair. Pure incredulity was written in Jack's features. His look was priceless.

"What's wrong, cariad?" he asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Ianto chuckled and reached out for the plate with cheese and grapes. "I'm hungry."

"You're hungry?" Jack panted. "You had two helpings of pasta! Don't tell me you're still hungry!"

"Again," Ianto corrected. "And as I can't just bite off that finger of yours I have to take what you brought for dinner." His forehead wrinkled up with concentration as he remembered. "I just wondered… If your body always goes back to how it was before a death, what would have happened in the Brecon Beacons? If they'd have caught you, too? They could have cut off an arm or a leg. Would it be there again when you come back from death?"

With that question Jack was caught off guard. "Well, yeah," he admitted a bit shakily due to certain memories. "You know, Jones, Ianto Jones, you have your ways to torture me!"

A mischievous grin made Ianto's sapphire eyes sparkle. He was not really hungry, but the cheese smelled mouth-wateringly and he wanted Jack to suffer the delicious pain of anticipation. Once more he reached out for a piece of cheese, but he was stopped when Jack wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll give you something to eat!" Jack smirked, with a very specific idea of what that might be.

His arms trapped in Jack's embrace Ianto could not do much when Jack pulled him up from his chair. Struggling just for his lover's entertainment Ianto let himself be dragged over toward the bed. _Maybe I'm too willing?_ Ianto mused and planted his feet.

Laughing goodheartedly Jack tightened his grip and lifted the young man off his feet. Actually he was strong enough to hold Ianto with just one arm and he considered proving it to the Welshman if he continued to resist.

And Ianto did resist, surprised by Jack's playfulness. He tried to kick him and wriggle out of his hold, but even though Jack let go with his right arm Ianto's arms still were firmly pressed against his body. Robbed of his defenses Ianto resorted to pleas.

"Jack! What now? Put me down!"

"I will, Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack laughed. "Just a moment!"

Writhing in Jack's hold Ianto tried to make it difficult for Jack to carry him, but he soon realized that it seemed to be the easiest task in the world for him.

"Let go of me! Jack! Let go!" In the shadows he saw the bed that came closer with every step Jack made. "Jack Harkness!" His hot skin pressed against Jack's. His awesome scent assaulted his nose. "C'mon! Let go of me!"

"Your wish is my command," Jack chuckled and, heaving him over his shoulder, threw Ianto down on the covers. "Come here!" And grabbing his waist he pulled him to the edge of the bed. There he made him sit straight and Ianto looked up at Jack expectantly.

"Okay, Ianto, I want you to sit on your hands," Jack said.

"On my hands?"

"Yep. C'mon. Move it."

Eagerly Ianto followed the order, curious to find out why Jack would want him to do that. From his waist Jack's hands slid down over his hips to his thighs. Slowly brushing over them to the knee he already increased Ianto's excitement. So far his hands moved on top of his thighs, but after a few more strokes they moved between the legs.

Ianto gasped as he felt Jack push on the insides of his thighs. For a second he hesitated before he first stepped to the sides with his bare feet and then opened his legs wide.

"Don't move," Jack rasped.

Ianto had expected him to continue his caresses, but just a quick brush of his right hand along his left inner thigh made him suck in air just to leave him sitting alone as Jack went back to the table. There he picked up the plate with cheese and put a few grapes on it, too, before he returned to Ianto.

Kneeling down between Ianto's legs he put the plate down on the comforter. Then, grinning wide from ear to ear, he plucked a grape from its bunch. Holding it between thumb and index finger he brought it up to Ianto's mouth where he smoothed it over the slightly parted lips. He saw the blue eyes widen and pushed the fruit into his lover's mouth.

Ianto chewed the grape and swallowed it. Then a wide grin of his own cracked his features and made his eyes shine. Opening up again he licked his lips, knowing quite well that that gesture would drive Jack wild. So he did not have to wait long for the next grape and a few more fruits went the same way without further games.

As he came up with the next grape Ianto could already tell by Jack's crooked smirk and the single raised eyebrow that his lover was up to something and knew he was right when Jack took it with his teeth and leaned forward.

Accepting the challenge Ianto bent over to meet him in a light kiss, taking the fruit from his lips. When Jack picked up another fruit Ianto beamed at him. _I like that game. If he wants to seduce me he's doing a great job. What now? More of the same?_ Ianto felt chills on his back and a pulling sensation in his crotch. With his legs spread, sitting on his hands, he was defenseless and exposed which aroused him even more. His breaths came harder and he had to concentrate on what Jack was doing. _It's odd, but in this kind of game I enjoy being the sub. What did you say, Jack? Don't move? Don't touch?_

Ianto was tempted to disobey and free his hands to be able and touch Jack in return, caress his arms and pull him close, turn him around and screw him hard like he did before. But he did not move and when Jack bent forward he took the next grape from him. Then he watched his lover put one into his own mouth.

_That will be interesting,_ Ianto thought. _Whoa! C'mon, Jack. Kiss me!_

And Jack did kiss him. At first he held his mouth closed, moving his lips over Ianto's quite lightly until Ianto became demanding. Opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against Jack's Ianto urged him to open up. Thrilling was the kiss they shared and a moment later Ianto felt Jack push the fruit into his own mouth. The captain's tongue slipped in, too, shoving the grape from one side to the other and teasing Ianto's nerves.

It worked. Ianto groaned.

Retreating again, Jack picked up the next treat, ate it and bowed into the next kiss. When Ianto responded this time he did not find a fruit, at least not the whole of it. Jack had chewed it and when Ianto's tongue entered he found the sweet taste of the grape and its remains in Jack's kiss. Surprised he tried to back out but a hand behind his head stopped him. Jack pulled him deep into the kiss, not intending to let him go soon.

When Jack finally had to set him free Ianto gasped for breath. He was panting not only with a need for oxygen but also with pleasure.

Jack smirked at him, obviously enjoying himself. And obviously ready to pursue his plan, because Ianto felt himself be pushed backwards. He dropped on the blankets. Now lying on his back, his hands still trapped under his body, he was still left defenseless.

Not that he wanted to defend himself, though.

Jack followed him, shoving him further up on the bed, never giving the Welshman a chance to even prop himself up on his elbows. As he climbed up to straddle him, Ianto pulled out his arms before Jack could pin them down. Reaching out for Jack he stroked his upper arms and shoulder, trying to pull him down for a kiss.

But Jack was having none of it, he grabbed Ianto's wrists and brought his arms down on both sides of his head.

"What now?" Ianto asked, his voice husky.

Jack pulled on his arms, bringing the wrists together and holding them with one hand while he put one finger over Ianto's lips to render him silent.

"Don't move," he ordered. "If you struggle I'll have to tie you to the headboard."

Ianto gasped. For him it was the first time that Jack wanted to play a game. He never had mentioned bondage before and so his threat came as a big surprise. Would Jack really go through with it when he tried to touch again?

"And don't talk."

Ianto's eyes widened. _Don't talk?_

From where Jack got the bottle Ianto did not know. With open curiosity he watched him undo the safety lid. The plastic glistened in the candlelight.

_What is he up to? Jack?_

Ianto had to force himself not to reach out for his lover again. When he spotted the label he could not restrain himself and blurted out, "Chocolate treacle?"

Jack grinned. "I told you not to talk, cariad."

"What's that? Your secret weapon?"

With memories washing over him Jack could not be angry with his lover. "Preferably dark," he murmured. "But there's no dark syrup, I guess. This one must do."

Ianto grinned.

"One thing's for sure, though…" Jack said with a roguish grin.

Expectantly Ianto stared up at him.

"You won't need a napkin." Jack chuckled. "Wouldn't know where to tuck it in anyway."

Ianto laughed. "Does that bug you?"

"No. Now… stop talking and hold still," Jack murmured as he lightly took his lover's chin with his left hand while he used his right to bring the bottle up to Ianto's face, gently forcing him to open up and pouring chocolate treacle into his open mouth.

Moaning and gasping Ianto wound under Jack as the sticky mass ran into his oral cavity and hit his throat. His lover's grip prevented him from closing his mouth and swallowing. More syrup dripped on his lips and slowly ran down into his mouth. Desperately Ianto grabbed the bars of the headboard in order to keep his hands off Jack, squirming under his lover.

_God! It's just __treacle! Chocolate treacle__!_

How much time had passed until Jack decided to give him a break Ianto could not tell. It seemed to be eternity, but then air whooshed into the bottle as Jack stopped squeezing. He put the bottle on the nightstand and bent forward, his lips ghosting over his lover's. Ianto felt Jack's tongue flick over his lips and his breath stream into his mouth.

_Jack! What'cha doing? God!_

Shuddering.

Breathing hard.

Sweetness.

Male scent.

Jack's unique scent!

Ianto tried to arch his body to meet Jack, but could not reach him. Still he was held in the syrup-licking kiss. Slowly torturing, Jack moved, trying to make the moment last. And Ianto responded to him, returned the kiss, licked the penetrating tongue and reached for Jack's lips with his own. Then, following a sudden idea, he grabbed for Jack, one hand behind his head, pulling him into the kiss and the other on his back with the intention to make him come closer. Of course he knew what he _risked_ by disobeying him but still was surprised when Jack let go of him to try and take hold of his arms.

Jack caught him and brought his arms back down beside his head. _He's fighting me. I must have overdone it. Guess I should stop._ But looking into Ianto's blue eyes and at his determined expression Jack realized that he did nothing wrong. _Ianto's daring me to do it! He's struggling to give me a reason to go through with my threat!_ Having his lover's unspoken permission he scanned the floor for his shed clothes. Then he climbed off Ianto and the bed, never letting go of Ianto's right wrist. He held it all the time, picking up his braces, forcing Ianto to bend over when he reached for the suspenders. Climbing up on the bed Jack positioned himself over his Welshman again, brought both his wrists together and wrapped the braces around them.

For a second he hesitated, but another look in Ianto's eyes told him what he needed to know. So he pushed his lover's arms down over his head, using the ends of his braces to tie him to the headboard.

Ianto gasped when the bonds were secured to the wrought iron of the bed. Suddenly he was scared of his own courage, but he remained silent, fighting the urge to beg for his freedom. He trusted Jack and he was curious to find out what he planned to do. He would not let his anxiety get in the way of their love making.

"I promised you I'd do that if you couldn't hold still," Jack sneered, tightening the last knot. Sitting back up, he admired his panting, sweating lover wriggling under him. Ianto had an incredible body. For a while Jack marveled at the sight but then something came to his mind and he had to ask, "If you're not okay with this or with anything else I'm going to do, you should tell me _Myfanwy_, okay?"

Ianto chuckled and his mind drifted off to that night in the warehouse. _Myfanwy? Actually Myfanwy makes an odd kind of sense as safeword._

"Otherwise don't talk, Ianto. I'll punish you for talking."

_That would be very welcome,_ he thought. _If the punishment keeps in the line with what you started with the __treacle__ torture…_ He nodded his consent.

"Okay."

And so Jack picked up the bottle again and bent forward. A broad smile spread over his face when his lover readily opened his mouth wide for him.

Once more the sticky, dark chocolate dripped on his lips and into his oral cavity. Jack took his time, watched the sweet treat flow down and cover part of Ianto's flesh. He looked delicious, with or without syrup. Still it was fun to make him suffer like that. Even as Ianto had opened up to Jack willingly he now started to struggle again.

Ianto's bonds tightened as his anguish increased and he impulsively tried to reach out for Jack to draw him down for a releasing kiss. The fact that he was trapped boosted his tension. Winding on the covers he shifted his body against Jack's thighs. Then Jack sat down on his abdomen. Still with his mouth wide open, accepting the chocolate treacle, Ianto choked with the sudden rush of delight.

Jack sensed that he could not wait any longer and bent down for the kiss. When his lips claimed Ianto's he felt a gasp of pleasure blow into his throat, making his own enjoyment grow. His tongue slipped inside of Ianto's mouth searching and finding the chocolate. It was the most intense kiss he'd ever shared with anyone. _Wow! It had been a new idea to take that __syrup__… if I'd have known what it would do to us I'd have used it before._

Under his weight Ianto could hardly move. His body was trapped, allowing him the freedom only to kick, which he did. The only way he could respond was with the kiss, this endless kiss.

When the chocolate was gone Jack sat up.

Panting, Ianto lay and waited for what was to come, his body tense with anticipation. He had wanted Jack to suffer for his slip of mind, but now he found himself in this position. Well, he did not mind.

Once more he saw his lover raise the squeeze bottle, dripping chocolate treacle down on him, but this time it was his chest and from there a line down to his belly button. Jack followed the trail with his tongue, caressing Ianto with kisses, licking the syrup away.

His next aim was more delicate, he poured syrup on Ianto's crotch. Then he let more flow down on himself.

First Ianto gasped with surprise, then he swallowed when he realized what he was about to be fed with… while Jack continued with his delicious task, too. Once he knelt over him it did not take long to push them both over the edge.

Jack dropped on the covers beside Ianto, panting, writhing with the afterglow of pleasant agony, as did Ianto in his bonds. Then Jack propped himself up on his elbow, watching Ianto. A smile tucked on the corners of his mouth. Curiously Ianto looked up at him, not daring to speak to him, but wondering what his lover was up to now.

Leaning forward Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, "Game over, cariad." The Welshman's indignant scowl surprised him. Jack laughed. "Still wanting to play?"

Sparks flew from his blue eyes as Ianto grinned mischievously up at Jack. He had thought that Jack just got started.

"We can still start another game," Jack murmured and kissed Ianto's temple. He laughed out loud when he heard Ianto purr with delight. "I love it when you're so naughty."

His lips found Ianto's and he kissed him passionately. Tasting himself in his lover's kiss always had something sealing for him and he wondered if Ianto felt the same. Once they parted he just blurted the question out. Smirking Ianto nodded at him. Encouraged by the positive response Jack leaned in to claim his mouth again, deepening the kiss, exploring Ianto's oral cavity with his tongue. When Jack let go this time he sank back down on the mattress beside Ianto.

After they had rested a few moments Ianto suddenly broke the silence.

"You know what, Jack? I'm grateful to the rift for sending us Myfanwy."

_And bringing us together hunting her down,_ Jack thought, a loving smile on his lips. Once more he kissed his Welshman and released his bonds. Wrapping his arms around him he pulled him close to himself. Ianto settled down against him, marveling at his hot body. But then he struggled, pulling the covers around them.

"That's more comfortable, isn't it, cariad?" Ianto murmured, snuggling up to Jack again now warmed by his body's heat and the blankets.

"Yes, it is," Jack whispered, wrapping his arm around his Welshman. "I love you, Ianto."

"Cara 'ch, cariad," Ianto mumbled back.

A minute later both were asleep.

The end


End file.
